kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Park Bo-young
thumb|282px Park Bo-young (born February 12, 1990) is a South Korean actress. She is best known for her roles in the hit films Scandal Makers (2008) and A Werewolf Boy (2012), and the television series Oh My Ghostess (2015) and Strong Woman Do Bong-soon (2017). Early lifeedit Park was born in Jeungpyeong, North Chungcheong Province. She is the second of three daughters. Her father served for 34 years as a soldier in the Special Forces.34 She is known for her natural beauty after her childhood photos surfaced on an online community.5 Before her official acting debut in 2006, Park appeared in a short film titled Equal in 2005 when she was in middle school. The short film won Challenging Reality Award (현실도전상) at the 7th Seoul International Youth Film Festival (SIYFF 2005).6 Careeredit 2006–2010: Debut, breakthrough and hiatusedit Park made her official acting debut in the 2006 high school television series Secret Campus alongside fellow newcomer Lee Min-ho.7 Among the notable projects during the early stage in her career are the historical epic The King and I and Peabody Award-winning teen drama Jungle Fish with Kim Soo-hyun, based on a true story that depicts the pressures placed on students to achieve and gain admission to prestigious colleges and universities.89 Park rose to fame after starring opposite Cha Tae-hyun in comedy Speedy Scandal (also known as Scandal Makers), which drew 8.3 million viewers to become the number one top grosser of 2008 and one of Korean cinema's biggest hits.10 Described by Variety as "excellent" in her role as a spunky teenage mom, Park's much-praised performance swept Best New Actress awards in 2009.1112 She has been dubbed as "Nation's Little Sister" because of the success of the movie.1314 She then starred in a short film directed by Lee Hyun-seung, human rights-themed omnibus If You Were Me 4 in 2009.1516 However, in 2010 she became involved in a series of legal disputes with her then-management agency and a film production company, causing the actress to be tied up in lawsuits and unable to work for the next few years.171819 2011–2014: Return to big screen and mainstream successedit After she was designated the promotional ambassador (called "PiFan Lady") for the 2011 Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival,2021 Park finally ended her four-year absence from the limelight by headlining the 2012 horror thriller Don't Click.22232425 Later that year, she starred alongside Song Joong-ki's in fantasy romance film A Werewolf Boy,26272829 which surpassed 7 million admissions to become one of the most successful Korean melodramas of all time.3031 The song her character sings in the film, "My Prince", was released as a digital single and included in the movie soundtrack.32 In 2013, Park joined the cast of Law of the Jungle, a reality-documentary program featuring comedian Kim Byung-man and several celebrities as they explore and survive the New Zealand wilderness.33 In a departure from her previous sweet, innocent characters, Park played the tough, potty-mouthed leader of her high school gang in Hot Young Bloods (2014), a teen romantic comedy set in the 1980s.34 Park, who was born in North Chungcheong Province, said she had fun swearing in southern dialect, though she found it difficult to master, being a mixture of Jeolla and Chungcheong dialects.353637 2015–present: Television comebackedit In 2015, she headlined the mystery thriller The Silenced, set in a girls' boarding school during the Japanese occupation.383940 This was followed by dual roles in romantic comedy Oh My Ghostess, Park's first television series in seven years.414243 Her ₩30 million (US$27,000) salary made her the highest paid actress to appear on cable channel tvN.44 The series was a commercial and critical hit, and garnered the Best Actress award for Park at the 4th APAN Star Awards. She was also dubbed as the "romantic comedy queen" by the Korean press.45 Park next played the selfish love interest of a mutant in the black comedy Collective Invention, and an entertainment news cub reporter in the workplace comedy You Call It Passion.4647 In June 2016, Park was cast as the title role in JTBC's series Strong Woman Do Bong-soon, which premiered in February 2017.4849 She starred opposite Park Hyung Sik and the drama become the highest viewer rating ever for JTBC drama. Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1990 Kategorie:Geburtstag im Februar Kategorie:27